


Sweet

by DancyDancer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancyDancer/pseuds/DancyDancer
Summary: Post-Fall Fic.This is my first fic and idk what I'm doing.Hannibal and Will explore their feelings.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my very first fanfic! Hannigram is my OTP. This will get very dirty,  
> No beta.  
> uhhh... let me know what you think! :D

Chapter One  
It has been 3 months since Will sent himself and Hannibal plunging into the icy depths of the Atlantic. They have been staying in a secret cabin in Norway that Hannibal purchased as a safe house many years earlier. It had a rustic, yet eloquent, feel to it which suited both Hannibal and Will’s tastes in a perfect balance. It was made of cedar and mahogany with slightly vaulted ceilings, had 3 bedrooms, two bathrooms, a large lounge, cozy dining room, fully equipped kitchen, and a basement with a secret tunnel that led to the nearby lake.  
They hadn’t talked much since the fall except for casual niceties but took comfort in each other’s company while they went about their days and nights. They cooked, ate, and lounged together. Hannibal would read his books while Will read his, or Hannibal would play the piano while Will listened or read. Sometimes they’d go on walks together or take the small boat out to fish. The cabin was well stocked so trips into town were rare, brief, and always in disguise. Hannibal had helped Will to sharpen his cooking skills and he sometimes joined him in the kitchen. Every so often they would have a glass of wine together before calling it a night and heading to their respective bedrooms. It was a comfortable little life they had established while recovering from their fall.  
The fall. Will remembered the comforting embrace after he looked into Hannibal’s love blown eyes right before he took them over the edge. It was impulsive. He did not know if they would survive, but he knew Jack and the FBI were on their way and he could not bear to be torn from Hannibal again. Not now that he finally understood and deeply felt their bond, their connection. Love. He loved Hannibal and he realized it the moment he looked into his eyes after they slayed the dragon. That was the moment he felt the last few pieces of his old life slipping away. There was no going back, so into the ocean they went.  
It felt like a rollercoaster bringing you down and giving you butterflies. Then it felt like hitting a wall of solid ice. Will couldn’t remember much after that. He awoke on a beach frozen in excruciating pain. In and out of consciousness, bits and pieces of memories. Hannibal carrying him. Hannibal tending to his wounds. His warm hands and soothing voice… Somehow, they ended up here. Now. In this beautiful cabin, sitting in front of the fireplace drinking whiskey and basking in the warmth of the fire and the comfort of each other’s company. Crackling fire was the only sound in the air, but the silence was peaceful. Like a warm blanket or a lover’s embrace.  
They usually spent their evenings like this. Occasionally, Will would feel Hannibal’s stare boring into him while they had their night caps and relaxed by the fire. Hannibal’s stare warming him in a way far different than the fire or the alcohol. It was a feeling that he had not felt comfortable acknowledging, but this warmth had grown into a feeling that he found himself experiencing more and more throughout their days. Nothing to do with a fire at all so much as Hannibal’s eyes. His scent. His voice. The gentle subtle touches. The stares and the touches began to linger over time as they grew more comfortable with each other in their little life of solitude. Although they had been stuck together with just each other’s company after their fall into the raging Atlantic they had yet to grow tiresome of the other’s company. After all, it had taken them many years to finally get here not only physically, but emotionally and mentally as well.  
Tonight, they had both perhaps enjoyed a little more whiskey than originally planned after a particularly delicious dinner that they had both prepared together. The time spent cooking was filled with laughter and maybe a few cannibal jokes. It was a nice change of pace from their usually quiet, polite, gentle existence. It had been as if they were both carefully trying to navigate their newfound life together, but tonight they had let loose. Just a little. Treading into a new more intimate and less guarded dynamic. Hannibal couldn’t seem to take his eyes from Will, peering over his glass as he took another sip, staring with deep dark red eyes. Will was sitting in the corner of the couch, legs sprawled out comfortably as he pretended to read while Hannibal occupied the chair to the left of the couch, also pretending to read.  
Will Graham had been decidedly heterosexual before meeting Hannibal, but he could no longer deny that the type of intimate bond he shared with the murderer beside him had made him begin to question things. He often dreamt of Hannibal, who thought his sweaty nightmares were filled with ravenstags, bloodshed, and ghosts from their past. What he didn’t know was that Will saw him. In the most physically intimate ways in which he had previously only thought of women. Or…maybe he did know? The way he looked at him, Will sometimes thought he had to know. Either way, tonight with whiskey in his veins and a fire in his belly, he was going to find out.  
“Hannibal?” Will asked tentatively.  
Hannibal, who was already looking at Will, replied “Yes, my dear Will?”  
Will felt that warmth grow at Hannibal’s loving sentiment which only served to electrify his nerves.  
“…What…what…do you think of me?...How? How do you think of me?...You once told me you thought of me as the mongoose you want under the house as the Snake slithers by. That feels like a lifetime ago and so much has…changed. Between us…since then…” He trailed off quietly, shyly looking down into his tumbler of whiskey.  
Hannibal’s eyes darkened even more.  
“Oh, my dear boy. You are more perfect than the finest wine in all the world. Decadent and sweet with a hidden unexpected darkness that consumes those unworthy. All the beauty of a Roman god with the ability to bring entire worlds into fire and darkness. A darkness so sweet and violent, I find myself wanting to drown in it. In all my travels and with all my knowledge of the finer offerings of this world, I find it is you I do not want to live without.”  
Hannibal rose, setting his book and glass on the table beside the chair he had just occupied. Will gazed up at him with tears in his eyes, breathing uneven, stunned and overcome with emotion. Hannibal approached Will where he sat on the couch and reached out his hand. Will slowly reached out to grab Hannibal’s hand and was gently pulled to standing. They were mere inches apart. So close, but except for the hand which Hannibal still held, not touching.  
Hannibal continued in a hushed voice now, looking into his sweet boy’s face just inches from his, “William. You have undone me in a way I had not thought possible and have fought against since I was a child. It is the sound of your voice that calms my demons and the presence of your own demons that inspire me in every way imaginable. You are a divine creature that I am eternally grateful to have by my side. Though my compassion for you may be inconvenient, it is no longer something I wish to fight.”  
They looked into each other’s eyes; Will’s now half lidded as a single tear streaked down his cheek to be brushed away by Hannibal’s thumb, his breathing still uneven. Will found himself leaning forward, eyes closing just a bit more as his lips stopped just shy of Hannibal’s, whose breathing was starting to become more ragged. It was Will who closed the gap. His soft dry lips pressing into Hannibal’s ever so gently before pulling back slightly.  
He looked up into Hannibal’s eyes again before pressing in again more firmly, Hannibal pressed back evenly, using all his strength to control himself. This had to be Will’s decision and he would not rush him despite the raging fire of lust howling through his veins. His hands wound around Will’s waist as he gently pulled their bodies together. Feeling bold, Will gently pressed his tongue to Hannibal’s lips seeking entrance, which was instantly granted. Their tongues danced easily over one another and Will let out a little sigh of contentment, relaxing in Hannibal’s embrace, one arm coming up to rest on Hannibal’s chest, the other wrapping around the taller man’s neck. Their bodies pressed together and the warmth between them felt like home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
They kissed gently at first, but things quickly picked up as years of longing, love, and lust bubbled to the surface. Will, having been touched starved most of his life was feeling everything in hot waves that electrified him and made him feel like he was melting into Hannibal. His hands tightened, fisting the fabric of Hannibal’s shirt tightly trying to get even closer. They kissed passionately with growing hunger as they both tried to devour the other. With Will enthusiastically reciprocating Hannibal finally let up on his restraint. His hands moved everywhere over the smaller man’s body. He made his way down Will’s neck biting and sucking while Will fully surrendered to the onslaught of pleasure, arching into Hannibal, head and neck craning back. He felt like Hannibal’s strong arms were the only thing holding him up at that point as he struggled to breathe and let out breathy moans as Hannibal’s mouth moved down his neck being sure to mark Will as his own. Hannibal’s hands made their way down to Will’s ass which he grabbed with both hands and squeezed, pulling Will into him, and grinding their erections together. They both moaned at the contact, Will arching further into Hannibal. Hannibal kept his hold on Will’s ass and continued to steadily grind them together as he went back to fiercely kissing Will.  
Wanting to continue this in a more comfortable place, Hannibal moved his hands to the backsides of Will’s thighs and easily picked him up. Shocked, Will instinctively wound his legs around Hannibal’s waist with arms coming around his shoulders and continued kissing him on their way to Hannibal’s bedroom. Once inside, Hannibal laid them both on the bed without ever breaking contact. Once Will felt where he was, on a bed, he pulled back and began to process exactly what was happening. Hannibal seemed to notice and instantly halted all movements.  
“Will, are you alright? Do you want to stop?” He asked.  
But Will just shook his head no, looked up at Hannibal with pupils blown wide, breathing heavy, and leaned in for another kiss. Slowly at first, then the heat picked right back up again and they resumed devouring each other like starving men. Hannibal began removing Will’s shirt, kissing the exposed skin as each button was undone. Taking his time in worshiping every inch of his lover’s body. Will, being inexperienced with men let Hannibal take the lead while he soaked everything in. Mind blank as his body gave in to the pleasure. With just his boxers remaining, Hannibal gently pulled them off Will and drank in the sight before him. Oh, how he had longed for this since the day he first saw the man in Jack Crawford’s office. Will was stunning. He looked like a Greek god with his perfect chocolate curls, now damp and slightly sticking to his forehead, lithe yet chiseled body, and his beautiful face with eyes like the moon and raging ocean.  
After drinking his fill Hannibal descended on the man, taking his aching length fully into his mouth in one swallow. Will screamed and arched in pleasure. Hannibal gulped him down and worked his throat, back up and down until Will was writhing on the bed and just about to come when Hannibal pulled off, smirking devilishly down at a very flustered Will. He promptly flipped the man over onto his stomach with ease and grabbed his cheeks with both hands, spreading him open and vulnerable. Will forced himself to stay still, unsure of what to expect and nervous. He felt so vulnerable. He felt the bed sink as Hannibal adjusted his position, then hot breath against his hole. Will jumped at the new sensation and instinctively tried to wriggle away, but Hannibal growled lightly and yanked him back down the bed with strong hands on his hips. Hannibal then wasted no time descending onto Will’s virgin hole with his tongue. Will squirmed more but was not trying to get away this time. Eventually he relaxed as Hannibal thoroughly ate him out. Tongue fucking him and devouring him. Will’s moans and wriggling increased as Hannibal continued. Will reached back and grabbed Hannibal’s head as he began pushing back into the mouth of his new lover.  
Once again when Will was just about to burst Hannibal ceased all movements. Will cried out at the denial of pleasure for a second time as Hannibal flipped him back on his front. He wanted to cry out of frustration, but merely glared up at the smirking man above him. Hannibal made his way up Will’s body until his large member was in front of that pretty mouth of his. Will obediently opened his mouth and took Hannibal in. He had trouble fitting it all into his mouth but did the best he could, and Hannibal had no complaints as he fucked into the wet heat of Will’s mouth. After a few minutes of listening to his beautiful boy gag on his cock, Hannibal pulled off and made his way back down Will’s body. Cock thoroughly slicked now; Hannibal lined himself up with Will’s entrance. Although he was nervous, Will was eager to feel Hannibal inside of him. Even though he had never done this before he was confident that the doctor would take care of him, especially since he had already known that Will was a virgin in this way.  
Hannibal grabbed both of Will’s legs and moved them onto his shoulders. The two men locked eyes, breathing erratically, and anticipating their physical union. They were already emotionally and mentally conjoined. This act would complete their binding in every single way. Something Will fought in the past and even threw them off a cliff to try and fight it. Yet here he was, about to be completely and totally joined with the doctor in every way. Hannibal began to gently work his way into Will’s entrance as the smaller man relaxed beneath him, breathing heavy, and making little gasps and moans. Hannibal gently pushed against his entrance as the muscles began to adjust to his girth and gave way to let him inside. He worked his way ever so slowly until he was all the way in, impaling Will fully. Will was a gasping and moaning mess. He had never felt so perfectly full like this. It felt so good in a way he had never known before. Hannibal gave him a minute to adjust to his full length before he slowly moved back out and in a few times. Will’s eyes were screwed closed, head thrown back in pleasure.  
Hannibal gradually picked up his pace as Will grew impatient, pushing back and meeting Hannibal’s thrusts. The pace picked up quickly from there and Hannibal began to fuck Will hard and fast, bending him in half as he bent down to lay over him, kissing him. Will’s voice sang out a symphony of moans and curses when Hannibal changed his angle and began hitting Will’s prostate with every stroke.  
“AH!- Hann- Ha—nnnnn-iBAL!” Will exclaimed as the pleasure overtook him.  
“Willll you’re so perfect for me mylimasis, my love. My sweet boy ah-!” Hannibal praised Will as he delivered his onslaught of pleasure while peppering Will with kisses all over his face.  
With both of them close now, Hannibal grabbed Will’s member and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Will absolutely lost to the pleasure came with a scream, clenching around Hannibal whose climax followed as he emptied his seed deep inside of Will. He laid down beside Will as they both tried to catch their breaths. As they came down from their high, Hannibal began to worry that Will might regret this having never been with another man before, but his worries were all quieted when Will turned over and cuddled into him. Head on Hannibal’s chest. They both began to drift into a peaceful and relaxed state. Hannibal was stroking Will’s hair and Will was starting to doze off. Right before he lost his battle to sleep, Will mumbled and almost inaudible, “I love you” into Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal felt his heart stop, tears welled in his eyes as everything he ever wanted fell into place. “Oh, you have no idea how much I love you my sweet boy.” Hannibal replied quietly to the sleepy boy on his chest. Will hummed happily in reply before he fell asleep. Hannibal reached over to the nightstand and grabbed some tissues to clean them off, covered them up, and fell asleep with his lover in his arms. His sweet boy.


End file.
